That Boy, Jealousy
by umichaelis
Summary: Ciel adalah pemuda yang keras kepala, egois, dan naif tapi Sebastian sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Tapi, apa susahnya sih mengaku cemburu? Bad at summary. Don't like Don't read. Warning inside.


"Aku pulang." Pintu terbuka lalu tertutup. Pria itu masuk, melepaskan kedua sepatunya dan menggantungkan mantelnya _coat rack_ di sebelah pintu. Tanpa ia sadari seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Hai, Ciel." Sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Tapi di wajah Ciel sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa. Datar begitu saja.

"Siapa?" Tanya Ciel menggantung, Sebastian―pemuda berpostur jangkung di hadapannya―mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Paham dengan Sebastian yang tidak tanggap, Ciel mmperjelas pertanyaannya, "Siapa orang yang mengantarmu?" Nah, begini baru jelas.

Awalnya Sebastian memberikan _gesture_, 'bagaimana kau tahu?' Tapi dia sadar sendiri, munkin Ciel melihatnya dari jendela. Apartemen ini hanya berlantai dua, yang otomatis masih bisa kelihatan dengan jelas apa yang terlihat dari jendela lantai dua.

"Oh, dia Hannah. Teman sekantorku. Waktu di parkiran kantor mobilku mogok," Sebastian melangkah melewati Ciel yang masih berdiri di tempatnya menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air di _pantry_, "karena udara di luar sangat dingin, Hannah menawarkan tumpangan. Dan mobilku di bawa ke bengkel oleh Bard." Sebastian berhenti menjelaskan dan menumpukan tubuhnya di meja pantry, "Kenapa Ciel? Kau―" Sebastian menyeringai senang saat raut wajah Ciel berubah mengeras.

"―Cemburu?"

_Twitch_!

"_Bull's eye,_ huh?" Sebastian membatin dalam hati, saat ia lihat wajah Ciel semakin mengeras. Tapi, Sebastian tahu Ciel bukanlah manusia yang mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan mengatakan, 'iya, aku cemburu, Sebastian.' Mustahil sekali. Dan Sebastian sudah bisa menebak, kata-kata apa yang akan keluar dari bibir ranum yang hanya menjadi miliknya seorang itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Yah, sedikitnya khawatir." Tuturnya sambil berlalu dan masuk ke kamar. Sebastian menatap punggung kecil yang menghilang di balik pintu itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, "keras kepala sekali, eh?"

**-#-**

**That Boy, Jealousy © umichaelis**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso-**sensei

**Warning: AU, BOY'S LOVE, TYPO, LEBAY, OPERA SABUN, maybe OOC dan segala kekurangan lainnya m(_"_)m**

** DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**-#-**

Suara kicauan burung di luar sana bersatu dengan suara berisik dari sebuah ponsel di atas meja tepat di sebelah tempat tidur. Sebuah tangan terjulur dari selimut dan meraih ponsel tersebut hanya untuk mematikan alarm yang mejerit tak karuan.

"Ngh, mm~" Sebastian melirik ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Ciel yang menidurkan kepalanya di lengan Sebastian semakin merapat ke dadanya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk mengecup hidung mungil Ciel. Karena merasa terusik, Ciel membuka matanya perlahan.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu, _Dear_," Ujarnya sambil mengusap rambut kelabu Ciel. Ciel sekilas mencium pipi Sebastian dan kemudian terduduk sembari menggosok matanya.

"Hari ini hari minggu. Jadi santai saja, aku akan memasak sarapan." Sebastian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil celana pendek―sebenarnya pakaian yang lainnya juga―yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Ciel meraba dadanya sendiri. Oh, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali tidak memakai apa-apa. Dia malah hampir lupa kalau dirinya dan Sebastian melakukan seks tadi malam. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, memorinya akan semalam sedikit terkikis. Sebastian melakukannya lima ronde tadi malam. Bayangkan, _lima ronde_! Entah apa yang meghantui Sebastian sehingga ia begitu bergairah semalam.

"Kau ingin apa untuk sarapan, Ciel?" Tanya Sebastian dari _pantry_ saat ia melihat Ciel keluar dari kamar hanya dengan mengenakan celapa pendek dan kaos oblong.

"Nasi goreng saja." Ujarnya sambil medekati ruang tamu dan menghidup TV. Yah, di apaetemen mereka dapur, _pantry,_ meja makan dan ruang tamu berada dalam satu ruangan tanpa sekat. Tidak bisa di bilang kecil juga sih. Apartemen ini cukup besar untuk mereka tinggali berdua sejak dua tahun lalu. Sebastian dan Ciel sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari empat tahun. Tapi, dua tahun terakhir keduanya memutuskan tinggal bersama di apartemen yang mereka beli sendiri. Tetapi tidak menikah. Entahlah, keduanya belum ada yang memutuskan untuk mengutarakan tentang masalah itu. Tapi, keduanya pun tampak tidak begitu memusingkannya.

"Kau ada rencara hari ini, Ciel?" Sebastian melirik Ciel dengan tangannya yang tetap lincah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Ciel pun mematikan TV dan duduk dengan manisnya sambil menerima sepiring nasi goreng dari Sebastian. Tampak berpikir sebelum memutuskan menjawab, "Yah, seperti biasa. Jam sembilan aku akan pergi ke café Claude," Ujarnya sambil menyuapkan nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"Kau masih kerja di café itu?" Tanya Sebastian sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ciel. Ciel mengangguk. "Hm, aku merasa harus mulai mencari uang masukan. Tidak mungkin aku selamanya bergantung pada ayah. Yah, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau aku ingin minta uang."

Sebastian mengangguk paham. Ia kenal dengan ayah Ciel. Mr. Vincent Phantomhive sang Direktur itu tak mungkin akan kekurangan uang terlebih menelantarkan anaknya begitu saja. Yah, walau wajahnya menunjukkan ketegasan tapi pria paruh baya itu adalah orang yang sangat lembut. Sebastian malah sempat kaget saat Vincent memberikan Ciel kepadanya begitu saja dengan syarat Sebastian tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Dan setelah kejadian itu, Vincent Phantomhive menjadi salah satu orang yang di hormati Sebastian.

"Tapi Ciel, aku bisa―" Ciel langsung memotong dengan cepat. "Aku tidak mau bergantung padamu, Sebastian. Aku akan mandiri." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum mantap. Melihat senyum Ciel itu, Sebastian tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya mendesah sambil tersenyum kecil. "Apa boleh buat. Ciel_ku _memang keras kepala. Tapi ingat, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ujarnya mantap. Ciel megangguk sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Lalu kau, ada rencana apa hari ini?" Sekarang giliran Ciel yang bertanya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan membawa semua piring kotor ke wastafel.

"Aku ingin menjemput mobilku yang ada di bengkel. Karena Bard sedang ada rencana hari ini, jadi aku meminta Hannah untuk menemaniku." Jawabnya tenang sambil menyeruput _earl grey_nya.

"Hannah? Yang semalam?" Tanya Ciel untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Hannah dan bagaimana wujudnya. Tapi, jarang sekali Sebastian membahas atau mengucapkan nama seorang perempuan di depannya. Siapapun itu. Yah, _minus_ Elizabeth dan Madam Red yang kerabat dekat Ciel. Selebihnya, tidak ada.

"Yup," Sebastian beranjak dan membawa gelas kotornya ke wastafel. Ciel menerimanya dan mencucinya dengan cepat. Mendadak ia kerasakan lengan besar melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"Kau cemburu, Ciel?" Tanya Sebastian pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut dan tentu saja senyum itu tidak akan terlihat oleh Ciel. Tubuh Ciel mendadak menegang. Sebastian yang merasakan ketegangan itu, ia malah semakin menguatkan pelukannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Ciel pelan. Sebastian memang tidak mendengar keraguan di jawaban singkat itu, tapi tangan―yang lebih kecil―milik Ciel bergetar pelan saat melepaskan lengan Sebastian yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aku mau mandi." Ujarnya pelan dan berlalu.

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan pandangan antara kesal, sedih, dan senang.

~#

"Kau jangan malas-malasan, Ciel." Tegur Claude sambil memukulkan buku menu di bahu Ciel. Ciel mengaduh pelan dan memberikan _death glare _terbaiknya pada Claude. "Kan tidak ada pelanggan yang datang." Ujarnya malas-malasan. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa sangat kesal sekali. Yang paling ia kesalkan, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa alasan yang membuat dia kesal.

Alois, salah satu karyawan yang lain sekaligus teman sekampus Ciel mendekatinya dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Ada masalah dengannya?" Ciel menengadah dan menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. "Maksudku Sebastian. Si pangeran tercintamu itu." Ujarnya sedikit jengkel. Ciel mendadak merengut mendengar nama Sebastian terucap. Tapi, setelah ia pikir-pikir alasan kekesalan dan _badmood_nya hari ini yah siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Sebastian dan―Ciel benci mengakui ini―Hannah.

"Hari ini Sebastian pergi dengan teman kantornya." Ujar Ciel pelan. Matanya hanya memandang ke meja di hadapannya. Alois diam mendengarkan. Sedikitnya dia tertarik. "Lantas apa yang salah dengan itu? Bagus dong kalau dia bersosialisasi dan pergi _hang out _dengan mereka." Ciel menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, temannya itu seorang eerr―wanita." Ciel berbisik, tapi cukup untuk Alois mendengarnya.

"Lantas apa yang sa―A!" Tiba-tiba Alois menghentikan kalimatnya dan sedikit terkaget dengan apa yang barusan ia pikirkan. Seringai tercetak dengan baik di wajahnya. "Kau―" Ciel sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan di katakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Sama saja dengan Sebastian.

"―Kau cemburu, Ciel?" Tanyanya telak. Ciel tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan bisa merasakan wajahnya sangat panas sekarang.

"_Oh my_, aku kira kau tidak akan bisa cemburu Ciel. Lihat, wajah yang biasanya ketat ternyata bisa menjadi semanis ini saat cemburu," Alois dengan jahil mencubit pipi Ciel dan dihadiahi pukulan telak di kelapa.

"Diamlah Alois, aku benci mengakui ini. Hanya kau saja yang tahu. Sebenarnya Sebastian sudah mengatakan hal yang sama, hanya saja aku menjawab tidak." Jawabnya pelan.

"E? Kenapa? Seharusnya kau harus lebih ekspresif di hadapannya. Mungkin dia akan lebih senang." Saran Alois sambil bertopang dagu. Ciel terdiam sejenak dan tampak berpikir.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya takut jika dia tahu aku cemburu dia malah akan menjadi gerah denganku."

Mendengar alasan yang diutarakan oleh Ciel, Alois langsung terbahak tidak karuan. Sampai-sampai Claude meneriaki mereka―walau keduanya sama sekali tidak mau dengar.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Ciel sebal. Alois mengusap jejak air di sudut matanya lantaran terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Alasanmu itu kuno sekali, Ciel. Kau tahu tidak, banyak loh orang yang senang jika pasangan yang cemburu. Itu artinya kau memang bernar-benar mencintainya. Yah, asalkan kadar _jealous_mu itu tetap pada porsinya." Ciel tertengun mendengarkan penjelasan Alois. Benarkah? Yah maklum saja. Ciel kita ini masih awam soal percintaan walau sudah empat tahun menjalin hubungan dengan sang pangeran.

"Lagi pula, aku berpendapat kalau Sebastian itu tipe orang setia, romantis dan senang jika pasangannya itu merasa cemburu." Ciel melirik Alois dengan sebal. "Jangan memujinya berlebihan. Dia tidak seperti itu." Ujarnya pedas. Namun, Alois hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ciel sayang, kaunya saja yang naif dan tidak mau menyadari _pujianku tadi terhadap pasanganmu _itu adalah benar adanya."

Belum sempat Ciel membalas olok-olokan Alois, bos mereka sudah ribut dari balik _counter _menyuruh mereka untuk kembali bekerja.

~#

"Oke, terimah kasih untuk hari ini." Claude berujar dan semua karyawannya berseru dengan kalimat yang sama. Ciel langsung megenakan _coat _dan _scarf_nya setelahnya langsung bergegas keluar bersamaan dengan Alois.

"Semakin sore cuaca semakin dingin. Sama seperti keadaan hati seseorang." Sindir Alois sambil melirik ke arah Ciel. Yang bersangkutan balas menatap tajam. Alois tertawa.

"Tapi, ini serius. Udaranya semakin dingin dan aku lupa menggunakan sarung tangan." Tuturnya sedikit mengeluh sembari mengusap kedua telapak tangannya dan sesekali menghangatkannya dengan uap mulutnya. Ciel tidak mengubris. Ia tetap berjalan dengan cepat agar sampai di apartemen dan langsung menghangatkan diri.

Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam lewat. Ia berpikir sepertinya Sebastian sekarang sudah ada di apartemen mereka.

Tiba-tiba suara Alois membuatnya teralih.

"Hei, bukankah itu Sebastian?" Tanya Alois sambil menunjuk sebuah toko di seberang jalan yang mereka yakini sebagai toko perhiasan. Perhiasan? Untuk apa dia kesana? Pikiran Ciel semakin liar.

"Kau kenal perempuan itu Ciel?" Tanya Alois dan Ciel langsung melihat ke objek yang dimaksud. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Mungkin saja itu Hannah.

"Mungkin itu Hannah, teman Sebastian." Jawab Ciel berusaha untuk natural. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal entah itu tentang apa.

"Ciel? Lihat itu?" Kembali dari pikiran-pikirannya, Ciel menoleh dan melihat Sebastian sedang menyematkan cincin di jari manis perempuan yang Ciel yakini sebagai Hannah itu. Keduanya berbicara sebentar dan kemudian tertawa.

Baik Ciel maupun Alois kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Ciel, apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Alois kaget dan bercampur sedikit panik.

"Ak-aku tidak tahu." Sejujurnya Ciel juga tidak mengerti. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Indikasi Sebastian untuk berselingkuh juga tidak ada. Mereka juga sedang tidak marahan. Yah, walah memang Ciel terkadang suka jutek, tapikan itu bukan berarti Sebastian bisa kencan dengan gadis itu.

Segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Melihat wajah keduanya tertawa bahagia membuat Ciel semakin pusing. Mungkinkah―

Ciel kembali menatap ke arah toko di seberang jalan. Karena kebetulan Posisi Sebastian sedang menoleh ke kiri sehingga Ciel bisa melihat apapun ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

―Sebastian sudah bosan padanya?

Memikirkannya membuat migran mendadak menyerangnya. Alois menatapnya khawatir.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata _crimson_ di seberang jalan. Wajah Sebastian berubah kaget saat menyadari Ciel berdiri disana sambil tersenyum miris ke arahnya.

Sebastian refleks beranjak dan berusaha mengejar. Tapi, lari Ciel lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan.

Ciel terus berlari dan berusaha secepat mungkin walau dia tahu sudah meninggal Alois begitu saja. Tapi yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, ia ingin sampai di apartemen lebih cepat daripada Sebastian.

"Brengsek!"

Ciel membuka pintu apartemennya dengan tergesa lalu terduduk di sofa. Ia melepaskan _scarf_ yang melilit di lehernya dan ia lempar begitu saja. Mendadak suhu tubuhnya naik dan ia merasa sangat panas. Entah itu emosi atau apapun, ia merasa sangat gerah sekarang. Kalau Sebastian pulang dia tetap akan bersikap seperti biasa. Seolah yang ia lihat tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Oke, Ciel. Tenangkan pikiranmu. Dan anggap semuanya seperti biasa. Yah, seperti biasa. Natural." Menarik nafas dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah di sandaran sofa. Begini lebih baik.

BLAM!

Suara pintu yang di tutup dengan kuat terdengar oleh Ciel. Ia tetap diam tenang di sofanya.

"Ciel, kau sudah pulang?" Suara Sebastian terdengar kuat di telinga Ciel. Ia tidak menjawab dan memilih menyalakan TV.

"Ciel, kau―" Ia terdiam saat memihat Ciel terduduk sambil menatap kosong TV di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?" Tanya Ciel datar. Sebastian tertohok. Ia mendekati Ciel perlahan, tidak ingin membuat pemuda yang ia cintai itu mendadak meledak di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan soal tadi," Kata Sebastian berusaha tidak panik.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan, Sebastian." Kini wajah Sebastian berubah kaku.

"Ciel, sebenarnya―"

Ciel tiba-tiba berteriak.

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DI JELASKAN LAGI, SEBASTIAN!" Dan Sebastian semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kalau ternyata perempuan itu lebih baik dariku, aku tidak akan keberatan." Tuturnya sambil menunduk.

Sebastian tersenyum kecut, ia mengambil tempat di hadapan Ciel dan kemudian berlutut.

"Maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu terluka. Aku hanya―" Dan sekali lagi kalimat S

"Aku tahu. Aku suka marah-marah, ngomongnya jutek dan sama sekali tidak manis seperti perempuan itu. Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa berkencan dengannya. Ak-ak-hk―" Sebastian terdiam ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat Ciel yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Aku cemburu." Bisiknya pelan. Tapi tentu saja Sebastian mendengar kata-kata _suci_ yang ia harapkan sejak dulu itu. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Kau―kau apa?" Sebastian sama sekali tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Ciel yang keras kepala ini mengaku cemburu? Jangan bercanda.

"AKU CEMBURU, BODOH!" Teriaknya kuat. _See, _Sebastian? Ciel sendang tidak bercanda sekarang.

"Aku cemburu, tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Kalau aku bilang aku cemburu, yang ada kau akan jadi _ilfeel _padaku. Aku tidak mau kau bosan denganku Sebastian." Sebastian semakin tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Tapi, kali ini memang nyata. Semuanya nyata dan tidak ada rekayasa ataupun mimpi. Yang paling membuat Sebastian kaget, Ciel yang di kasihinya itu sekarang menangis di hadapannya. Sebastian tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain tersenyum dan merengkuh pemuda kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Ciel, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu dan tidak mungkin aku berselingkuh begitu saja." Bisiknya.

"Lalu, cincin itu?" Bisiknya sesenggukan. Sebastian melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku _blazer_nya. Kotak kecil yang Ciel yakini berisi cincin yang ada di toko perhiasan tadi.

"Ini untukmu." Ujarnya lembut sambil tetap memandang lurus pada _cerulean_ dihadapannya. Ciel terdiam.

"Mak-maksudmu?" Ciel tergagap dan air matanya kembali merembes keluar.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Menghabiskan sisa hidupmu hanya bersamaku, Ciel?" Lamaran Sebastian yang begitu mendadak membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menutup mulutnya kaget. Dan mata indah kini mengeluarkan cairan bening lebih banyak lagi.

"A―hk―Ak―aku mau." Ujarnya kemudian dan langsung di serang Sebastian dengan pelukan yang kuat. "Mulai detik ini sampai seterusnya, kau hanya akan melihat diriku, Ciel? Hanya aku!" Tegasnya. Ciel mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan wajah merah dan mata sembab dan keduanya berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman dalam yang hangat.

~#

Yah, pada akhirnya memang ranjang adalah tempat _paling-paling-paling_ terakhir. Ciel tidak tahu kenapa, ciuman Sebastian tadi melumpuhkan otaknya dan tidak sadar saat Sebastian membopongnya ke tempat tidur. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak suka juga sih.

Ciel merapatkan dirinya dengan Sebastian, menjadikan lengan Sebastian sebagai bantalan dan memeluknya erat . Sebastian hanya tersenyum saat ia lihat Ciel mulai sedikit manja padanya. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Kenapa Hannah ada disana tadi?" Ciel bertanya penasaran, dan matanya tak henti-henti memandang cincin emas putih yang melingkar manis di jarinya. Sebastian memandangnya bingung dan wajahnya sedikit bersemu, "sebenarnya, aku merasa jari manis kalian sama besarnya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadikannya contoh. Lagi pula seharusnya aku melamarmu tepat pada hari ulang tahunmu, minggu depan. Tapi, begini juga baik sih." Ciel tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan kekasihya itu.

"Syukurlah. Aku hampir membencinya, kau tahu!" Ciel bersungut dan Sebastian mecium puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Ya sudah, minggu depan aku akan bertemu orang tuamu saja, Ciel." Saran Sebastian dan Ciel hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Alois besok." Ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Sebastian tertawa.

**Di tempat lain, di flat Alois**

"Si Ciel brengsek itu! Lihat saja, besok aku akan sepuas-puasnya memarahinya. Berani-beraninya dia meninggalkan Tuan Alois di tengan udara dingin desember yang begitu menusuk." Ujarnya kesal sambil menekan-nekan tombol remote TV yang tidak bersalah dengan kuatnya.

"Tapi yaah, mungkin sepertinya besok akan ada kabar gembira juga. Hihi." Ia tertawa penuh makna.

**-THE END-**

**a/n: Maaf kalau fik ini terlalu panjang, lebay, bertele-tele, dan terlalu opera sabun. Tapi, semoga ini bisa menghibur para reader semuanya. :'D**

**Akhir kata, Review puhlease? ;3**


End file.
